Land of Couldn't-Be Shouldn't-Be
| Aliases = The Beyond, The Mystery, The Next Place, The Outside, The Realms Beyond, Somewhere, The Time without Space and the Space without Time | Dimension = | Population = | Creators = Dan Slott; Michael Allred | First = Silver Surfer Vol 7 3 | Last = | Quotation = It's big. The big nothing. A nothing of forever. A place God's hands have never touched. Outside of space. Outside of the universe... outside of Eternity. | Speaker = Deadpool | QuoteSource = Deadpool vs. Thanos Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = In a place that was nowhere, a plane of non-existence apart from Eternity and thus outside of the Multiverse, existed a location where all of reality, all of time, and all possibilities were one, and anything could happen, the Land of Couldn't-Be Shouldn't-Be, beyond the Far Shore. Death's Disappearance When the Order of the Glorious End took part in a ritual that sacrificed half of their members in order to summon the physical personification of Death herself, she was kidnapped and her disappearance made dying impossible across the entire universe. Deadpool and Thanos teamed up in order to find her, and with the help of Black Talon traveled to Hell where Mephisto told them Satannish was to blame for the kidnapping; meanwhile, Death used the last of her power to show Deadpool that she was being held hostage in the Land of Couldn't-Be Shouldn't-Be. Concurrently, in the Time without Space and the Space without Time, Eternity bickered with his sister, Mistress Death, over whether or not she should have been judging him for imprisoning her, and the In-Betweener pleaded for her release, because the balance between Master Order and Lord Chaos had been skewed. During their exchange, Mephisto had magically teleported Deadpool, Thanos, and Black Talon to the Land of Couldn't-Be Shouldn't-Be, and they quickly freed Death, which enraged Eternity, who banished the In-Betweener, and tried to strike them down. But Death made Deadpool and Thanos undead avatars to combat her brother. Thanos explained that Eternity had been acting as a pawn in Blackheart's never-ending war against his father, then gained the upper hand over the abstract entity. Deadpool realized that if Thanos killed Eternity, it would mean the end of all existence, but Death returned him to life in an effort to prevent him from opposing her plans further. Wade; however, was not deterred, and stabbed the Mad Titan in the back, but Thanos hurled Deadpool into Eternity. There Wade encountered the Uni-Power, which made him cosmically aware as Captain Universe. Returning to the Time without Space and the Space without Time, Pool Captain fought Thanos and saved Eternity. Thanos and Mistress Death fled, and as a show of gratitude, Eternity offered to transport Black Talon and Deadpool, who no longer needed to possess the Uni-Power, to anywhere they desired. Siege of the Impericon During a romantic moment between Eternity -- the embodiment of all time and reality -- and the Queen of Nevers -- the embodiment of all possibility -- Incredulous Zed used the Edge of Reality, a sword which could cut through reality itself, to infiltrate the Land of Couldn't-Be Shouldn't-Be and steal the Never Queen's heart. For this crime, Eternity expelled Zed from within, and he found himself banished from all space and time, face to face with a mysterious benefactor, Glorian, who transformed him into a slave. Rebirth of the Living Tribunal After a corpse of the Living Tribunal was found on the Moon by Uatu and Iron Man, having been killed by the Beyonders with a sliver of itself for each universe landing in every reality, Adam Warlock was summoned to the Time without Space and the Space without Time. Adam Warlock was ultimately given the title and duties of the Living Tribunal, becoming its replacement. Last Days of the Seventh Cosmos Later, while attempting to outrun the collapse of the Multiverse caused by the final Incursion, the Silver Surfer and Dawn Greenwood encountered their future selves. Dawn told her past self where to escape the known universe through a tear in the fabric of reality, and the pair found themselves in what appeared to be a vast blank void. Glorian then explained that he and his new assistant, the lowly Zee, had created the escape route to rescue the Silver Surfer from the end of everything. Next they encountered Eternity; however, all that remained within him was the newly created Battleworld and its satellite Knowhere, fashioned by the sheer force of will of God Emperor Doom. Finally, Glorian revealed that where they stood was not in fact an empty void, rather upon his master, the Shaper of Worlds. Meanwhile, Loki and the ghost of Verity Willis had also managed to escape the new Ragnarök and found themselves confronted by Those Who Sit Above in Shadow elsewhere within the Land of Couldn't-Be Shouldn't-Be. Loki questioned whether or not Those Who Sit Above in Shadow created the Gods or whether the Gods had created Those Who Sit Above in Shadow out of a necessity to explain that which they feared. His bluff worked and Those Who Sit Above in Shadow fled from the idea of not being the loftiest of beings. Loki and Verity then came upon a defeated and shaken King Loki. Loki made King Loki realize that he'd helped him to grow and change, and the two reconciled before the younger contained the elder's essence with his sceptre. Loki then fashioned an exit to the future for he and Verity to pass through. At the behest of the Shaper of Worlds, Dawn and the Silver Surfer then began recreating the known universe, with Glorian and the Surfer focusing on the cosmic, while Dawn and Zee concentrated on Earth, but the pair soon began to alter things to their own desires. The Surfer resurrected, then killed, Galactus; meanwhile, Dawn quickly realized that her crafting was merely two-dimensional, so she created another Silver Surfer to help her. All the changes upset the Shaper of Worlds, so Glorian killed him for his objections. Dawn and the Silver Surfer then chose to return to the reborn multiverse within Eternity, destroying Glorian's new universe in the process. Eternity War Because the Shaper of Worlds had died on the Outside, he discovered that the previous incarnations of the Multiverse were surprisingly alive upon the Far Shore; however, the experience drove the highly evolved Cosmic Cube mad. In the meantime, left weak by his death and resurrection as the Eighth Cosmos, Eternity was chained up within the Time without Space and the Space without Time by the First Firmament, the first universe to ever exist. When the abstract entities Lord Chaos and Master Order fused together into Logos to install themselves as the new embodiment of multiversal law, they annihilated the Celestials, though Queen of Nevers managed to whisk the One Above All way to safety within the Land of Couldn't-Be Shouldn't-Be. Meanwhile, the First Firmament had been watching from the Beyond as the Multiverse passed through each renewal cycle in the hopes that one day it would reclaim his place as everything that is. To accomplish its mission, the First Firmament sent its Aspirants to destroy Eternity from the inside out, ultimately subsuming Eternity after the Maker collapsed the Multiverse once more into a single cosmos. During the final fight against the First Firmament, who had been pulling the strings behind Logos, the Queen of Nevers used the One Above All to kickstart the rebirth of the Celestials and restore Eternity's place within the Multiverse. The Ultimate Ultimates then took the First Firmament back to the Next Place in the hopes of healing him. Journey into Mystery Doctor Strange later ventured into the Outside to converse with Eternity and the Living Tribunal after destroying all of reality while attempting to prevent Galactus from consuming the Mystic Realms. The abstract entities allowed Strange to "operate" on the collapsed universe and restore it to its exact prior existence. Heimdall journeyed into the Realms Beyond after Valkyrie had escorted his soul to the Far Shore. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Eternity * First Firmament * Glorian * Heimdall * The Living Tribunal * The Lowly Zee * Queen of Nevers * Shaper of Worlds * Ultimate Ultimates ** Second Cosmos ** Third Cosmos ** Fourth Cosmos ** Fifth Cosmos ** Sixth Cosmos ** Seventh Cosmos ** Eighth Cosmos | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}